


I Know You

by 0tr45hm0uth



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Edward Nygma, Gay Oswald Cobblepot, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0tr45hm0uth/pseuds/0tr45hm0uth
Summary: It started with two until one left. 9 years later, he's back. But what happens when the both of them have erased each other from their memory?
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Remember When...

_9 years ago..._

It was a gloomy, rainy, horrible day. And yet two boys sat at the empty abandoned playground, soaked to the skin. They sat on the swings, swaying in silence, listening to the soft pitter patter of the rain.

One sat in green overalls, wearing big circular glasses that made his eyes look huge and shoes far too big for him. He had a chipped tooth and his brown hair often fell over his eyes, blocking his view of the world.

The other sat in a purple suit, he sat straight but he kept fidgeting with his hands. His hair was straight and stuck to his head, he mostly keep quiet, talking only when he wanted. And tbh, it wasn't much. 

The two had only known each other for a few days, when the former had accidentally knocked over the latter's lunch onto the floor. 

The boy in green had apologised profusely and the boy in purple just kept quiet. Ed, the boy in green, had dragged Oswald, the boy in purple, over to his usual place to eat lunch, under the tree. The tree wasn't that big but as seen they were only 5, they managed to fit under there. They had shared Ed's lunch together, two plain slices of bread, and talked. And what came after that was history.

The next day, you really couldn't see one without the other. They stuck to each other like glue and Ed was the only person Oswald would talk to. They were practically inseperable. 

"So I finished the new Winnie the Pooh book I found yesterday." The boy in green overalls turned to look at his friend, pushing his glasses up his nose. His glasses were getting wet but he didn't really care.

"Really? That's so cool .." the boy in the purple suit sighed, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, Oz. You'll learn to read someday. I believe in you!" 

"Thanks Ed." He smiled but there was still sadness in his eyes.

They both looked at each other and smiled. Seeing the other smiling could always cheer themselves up. It was like magic. Magic only they knew.

"Well anyways-" and Ed started telling Oswald all about the book. And Oswald listened. He hung on to every word that came out of Ed's mouth.

"So like, and then there was this one thing that Piglet said to Pooh that made me think of you." The spectacled boy lit up.

"Really? Tell me." The rain had stopped by now and the smiles on both their faces could outbeat the sun like how easy it was to get yourselves wet in the rain.

"Uh wait, lemme think- o-oh yeah!- so like, Piglet asked Pooh, 'We'll be friends forever, won't we, Pooh?' and Pooh answered, 'Even longer.' and it made me think of you cos you're my best friend and I don't want to ever let you go!"

At that moment, the boy in green jumped up and tackled the other in a hug, nearly toppling them both over.

"L-let go, Ed." Os squeaked out.

"No."

" Let go Ed, I can't breathe!" Ed let go and made sure his friend was ok.

"Sorry Oz!"

"It's fine, Ed. Don't worry." He hugged him and turned around when he heard his name being called.

Gertrude Kapelput was rushing over to him with a towel. 

Oswald hopped off his swing and shouted a quick goodbye at Edward before running up to his mom.

She wrapped him up in the towel and ushered him inside the house.

She looked over at Ed as he smiled and waved at her. A look of doubt and worry flashed across her face before she stepped inside and hurriedly closed the door.

Ed sighed to himself. Adults could never understand abandoned street kids...


	2. I'm Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back and he's not ready for what's to come...

_Ed's pov_

_Present day_

I'm back in Gotham. After 9 years, I'm back.

I escaped Gotham back when I was 5. I mean, I had to. The GCPD had set out police officers to get all the street kids to be put in the Gotham orphanage. And I couldn't go back there. I couldn't.

So I ran. I left the life that I had. And I was forced to make a new one.

I don't know how I got back here. I jumped on a bus and got off the first stop.

I don't remember much. Only bits and pieces. And even those were barely anything. I mean, I was 5. Who in the world remembers what happened to them when get were 5? But everything seemed eerily familiar. It was unnerving.

I didn't know where to go at first. I just walked around the city looking for anybody my age.

And after a mere 15 minutes, I found one. No, two actually.

They were whispering about something. About a kid named Bruce. The name sounded familiar. Or did it?

Suddenly the voice stopped. The girl started whispering really quickly to her friend. Her voice was low so I couldn't really hear her.

When I peeked around the corner again, the two were gone. But I heard the metal ladders creak above me and I just barely caught a glimpse of them before they disappeared onto the roof. I had to get to them.

So, as quietly as I could, I started to climb. I finally reached the roof and, even though I was panting, I tried to keep my breaths low and even.

I tiptoed around, laid low and looked for the two girls. Weirdly, I couldn't find them. They couldn't have jumped onto another building or else I would've seen them. Oh, and also the fact that there was literally no other buildings nearby. 

But something was wrong.

I stood up and brushed the dust off of my pants.

I was about to call out to them when someone grabbed me from behind and put a knife to my throat.

"Say a word and I'll slice your throat."

I scrambled for my pen and paper in my pocket and messily scribbled down something.

_I'm new here. A street kid like you. Mind helping me out? I mean no harm :)_

I added the smiley face just because.

"Ivy, go check him and see if he's armed."

A girl with red hair, that I presumed was Ivy, peeked out from my right and took my bag. She emptied out my pockets and found nothing. Well, until she checked my socks and found my butterfly knife.

"Found something!" She took it out and dropped it into the hand of the girl that was holding a knife to my throat, "I think that's all."

The girl let go of me and I carefully massaged my throat.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The girl with the knife stood in front of me, she was in all black, a leather jacket and some goggles on her head and had curly brown hair. She folded her arms and relaxed her shoulders, but her neck was straight and her chin was held high.

"I'm Edward. Nygma." I stuck out my hand for her to shake.

She made no move, "You didn't answer my question, what. Do you. Want." She was firm. I liked her. I put my hand down as she clearly wasn't going to shake it.

"I left this place when I was 5. Back when the GCPD ordered their officers to put every street kid they found into the Gotham orphanage. And no way was I going to go back there. That place was the epitome of hell. And now I'm back. 9 years later. Look, I was abandoned as a child. I know how to take care of myself. But right now, I need someplace to sleep. And seeing that this is Gotham, a few friends might be nice as well."

The girl seemed skeptical, but she dropped her hands and stuck one of them out for me to shake.

"I'm Selina Kyle. And my friend over there is Ivy Pepper." I took her hand and shook it.

Ivy walked up to me and shook my hand.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" She whispered over to Selina.

"I don't know. If he betrays us, I can kill him."

"I can hear you guys, you know."

"Yea, I know." She looked at me as if I was stupid.

Selina looked at the sky and swore under her breath.

"Shit, it's getting dark. Now follow me. And don't say anything. Try to keep up, will you." She came close, teeth baring. Kind of like a cat.

But holy damn she was fast. I mean, I could keep up with her, but damn she was fast.

We finally arrived at her home and she threw a pillow onto the floor.

"That's where you'll be sleeping tonight, Nygma." She smirked. She walked up and patted my shoulder, "Make yourself at home." 

I rolled my eyes and put my bag down, making sure I had everything. I was rummaging through it when my butterfly knife came soaring past my head and landed softly on my pillow. 

"Your knife." Ivy muttered.

I patted my pockets when I realised that my wallet was missing.

I looked around, panic starting to creep up on me, when I realised Selina had thrown it onto the floor and was counting my money.

"Woah, Nygma. You really got some cash, huh?" I picked up my wallet from the floor and tried to grab my money back. But she had a firm grip, "Welcome to Gotham." she whispered, and she let go.

"Make sure you get some rest. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, we have to go and register you up at Gotham High."

I froze. Gotham High? Why would I need to go to school?

"Why?"

"Well, you're in Gotham. And Gotham has rules. And one of them, is that if anyone finds a street kid not at school, they go straight to the orphanage. And, as you know, you don't wanna go there."


	3. But Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never realised that life without Ed would be so boring...

_Oswald's pov_

_9 years ago_

My mother ushered me inside and pushed me into the bathroom.

"Why did you go outzide when it iz raining? You are going to get zick! Come, let'z take a bath, you go take of your clozs and I will start ze water."

I started taking my clothes off when I noticed that a small piece of paper was in my pocket.

_Huh? What's this?_ I thought to myself. 

Somebody had messily scribbled something on it but the words were simple so I could kind of understand it. Kind of.

_see yOu tomoROw, Oz! LoVe Ya best buDdi! -ed_

I smiled to myself. It felt good to have a friend again. Ed wasn't like Jerome. Jerome was mean. I never felt alone whenever I was with Ed. Ed was different. Ed was special.

I slowly started taking off my clothes, wiggled out of my suit and 'practically' jumped out of my pants. I ran over to my mother, fully naked. I mean, I'm 5.

I sneaked up to her from behind and 'spooked' her. 

"Ooh! My handzem boy, you scared me! Come, let's get in ze water." She picked me up and put me in the bathtub. She started scrubbing me with the sponge as I played with the bubbles and my toy penguin. I sang the abc's (not in order) as she laughed and giggled and I splashed some water onto her.

I started telling her about my day and she happily listened. She would laugh at the right parts and never doubted me.

But whenever I mentioned Ed, her smile would falter for just a second.

"Ma, why don't you like Ed?" I looked up to her and squeezed Damian, my penguin.

"It iz not that I don't like him my dear, but he iz a street kid. You sould not trust him. He will only break your heart and make you sad. And I don't want that to happen to my big handsome boy." She booped my nose and left some soap on it, which made me giggle.

I was about to tell her that Ed wouldn't ever do that but she quickly changed the subject and started telling me about her day.

But I couldn't hear what she was saying. Because all I could think of was what she said about Ed. My Ed. My best buddy.

"But you don't need to worry mom, he's the most debicious friend I've ever had!" I interrupted her.

"You mean delicious, my darling?" I nodded, "You don't know what that meanz, do you?" She laughed.

I nodded. And we both laughed. I didn't know why, but we did.

After getting into my pajamas, I raced over to the couch and turned on the TV. 'Pingu' was on.

And everything after that went normally. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But something felt wrong.

_The next day..._

I waited in class, eagerly waiting for Ed to come through the door. I had asked my mother to make two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. One for me, and one for him.

5 minutes went by, he was usually late so I didn't really think about it. Then 10 minutes passed, he's usually here by now. 15 minutes, the whole class was nearly here, where was he? And then the bell rang and the gates closed. And the spot next to me was still empty.

I tried to keep calm. Maybe he just took the day off. He must be tired or he might've caught a cold from the rain yesterday. But he always shows up at the playground. He's going to be there after school. I mean, why wouldn't he come?

And I realised, as the minutes ticked by, that school was boring without him. _Life_ was boring without him. I don't remember how I survived without him before this.

I felt like I was there forever. What I thought was 20 minutes only turned out to be 3. I literally banged my head on the table, attracting the attention of my classmates and the teacher.

But school finally ended. I stuffed all of my toys inside my bag and raced out of the class as soon as I heard the bell ring.

I'm not supposed to run. It could hurt my leg and make it worse. I'm already limping, anyways. But who cares? I'm finally going to see Ed again.

But when I arrived at the playground, it was empty. Noone was there. And to be honest, it kinda creeped me out. The wind would slowly push the swings and it would creak. It was like something out of a horror movie.

_Don't be a wuss Oswald_ , I thought to myself. And, I'm right. I shouldn't be a wuss. I don't really know what wuss actually means. But Jerome once called me that when I refused to play 'Throw The Rock' at the fat kid with him. Since then, I knew it wasn't something good. So I swallowed my saliva and slowly made my way over to the swings. I put my bag down and waited.

I waited. And waited. And waited.

And as every minute passed, I started to believe what my mother told me yesterday.

But still I waited. I was certain that he would come. I mean, everybody's late to something, right?

But he never came.

And I never saw him again.


	4. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And after 9 years, they met again. They just don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please not that in this story, all of the main characters that I have mentioned are all the same age. Just- just deal with it.

_Present day_

Ed was woken awake by popcorn pelting his face. He sat up, rubbed his face and tried to stifle a yawn. He failed.

"Oh lookie, Ed Nygma is finally awake." Selina sat on a stool, shoving popcorn into her mouth and occasionally throwing it at him.

"What time is it?" He stretched and yawned once again. His back hurt like hell.

"Three in the morning." His eyes bulged out of its sockets but it wasn't really clear as he wasn't fully awake.

"Why'd you wake me up so early?"

She shrugged, "Because I wanted to." He sighed and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

**He was stood next to a river. His** **cracked glasses clung to his face as the right handle of his glasses were snapped off after the beating he got from the Valeska twins. His right eye was slowly turning purple and his lip was cut. Badly. His body was frail and the trees loomed over him. He** **realised he was 5 again. A boy stood next to him, fidgeting with his hands as he looked at the river below them. He looked familiar, but Ed couldn't recognise him.**

**"I double dog dare you to jump." Ed nudged the boy with his shoulder.**

**"Only if we jump together. And we have to hold hands! So we don't get pulled into the waterfall."**

**Ed nodded,** **showing one of his toothy smiles at the boy** **. They grabbed each others hands and held them like the world was going to end if they let go.**

**"1... 2... 3... Jump!" They leaped into the river and couldn't stop themselves from laughing.**

**But unbeknownst to them, as they swam up for air, they didn't realise that they had let go of each others' hands.**

**Ed poked his head out of the water and took a big gulp of air. He was laughing so loudly he didn't realise the other wasn't.**

**He finally stopped and realised that the hand he held as he jumped was no longer there.**

**And then he heard him. The water muffled his cries and the boy was shouting his name. He was getting pulled by the current and he kept getting dragged under the water.**

**"E-Ed! Hel-" his head went underwater once again and when his head bobbed back up, he was coughing out water.**

**The boy was getting nearer and nearer to the edge as the seconds ticked by. If Ed didn't do something soon, the kid was going to plummet to his death.**

**He kept getting hit by the twigs and the logs and the rocks as he tried to think of a way to save his friend. It cut his arms and made bruises but he didn't feel any pain.**

**Ed tried swimming over to the kid; but he was 5. He didn't know how to swim.**

**And as Ed watched his friend reach out to him, and fall, all he could do was reach out to him too.**

**"O-!"**

And then he woke up. He was drenched in sweat and and water. Selina stood over him, holding what seemed to be a bucket that used to be filled with water.

"Finally! He finally woke up!" She tossed the bucket on the floor, the drops of water dripping and staining his bag.

"Why'd you have to wake me up like that!?" He picked up his glasses and tried to clean them with his shirt but, seeing that his shirt was also wet, it didn't do much.

"Well, I tried beating you with a stick but you wouldn't wake up!" And that was when he realised that next to him, was a small plank if wood and how his arms were covered with cuts and bruises. Just this time, they hurt. 

"Quick! Get ready!" She was stuffing books and pencils and paper into her bag. He huffed and went to take a quick shower. Well, another quick shower.

He felt a bit uncomfortable as he showered as one of Selina's many cats just stared at him the whole time. And it didn't break eye contact. Not even once.

He quickly put on a green hoodie and corduroys, with matching green shoes. They used to be green but over time, it started turning gray. You could kind of see the green if you looked closely.

The school wasn't far from Selina's apartment. A rough 8 minute walk of jumping over buildings. You know, the usual. 

It was only 6.48 am and yet the hallways were already starting to get crowded with students hurrying to their lockers.

Selina knocked on the office door and led him inside. She quickly explained to the principal's assistant about how he was new and she sent them into the his office.

"You must be Edward." He shook his hand, "I am Mr Barnes, the principal. I have passed your schedule over to Miss Kyle, and these," he dropped a pair of keys onto Ed's palm, " are your locker keys. Welcome to Gotham High."

He muttered a quick thank you as Selina took his arm and dragged him out of there. She took a look at the number on his keys and showed him where his locker was.

She was rushing, "I can't be late to class _again_ so you have to find your first class on your own." She started running the opposite direction, "see you at lunch!"

Ed was stuffing his books into his locker when this short, stuffy, kid his age in a three piece purple suit limped over to where he was and opened the locker next to him.

He didn't realise he was staring at the boy until he turned to face Ed, "Can I help you?"

"I don't know," Ed smiled, "can you?

"What do you want?" He sighed in frustration.

"What I want," he turned his body to face the roughly 5'3 human being, "the poor have, the rich need, and if you eat it you'll die."

Over the years, Ed had taken a big fascination in riddles. Nobody knew why, not even him, but he did.

"Is this- are you asking me a riddle?"

Ed's smile faltered for a second, "Do you like riddles?"

"No." He shook his head.

"So do you give up?" He put on his smile again and received a dry chuckle a response.

"Friend, lookit-" the boy began.

"Nothing," Ed interrupted, "the answer is nothing. The poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it-"

"Who are you?" The boy was getting annoyed, he clearly wasn't enjoying this conversation.

"Edward." He grinned, "Nygma." He drawed out his last name.

"You know what, I don't care. Just- just don't talk to me again. Got it?" The boy patted Ed's shoulder and turned around, happy to get away from him.

"Roger dodger." He saluted.

"What a weirdo..." He muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Ed to overhear.

Ed's smile broke and he felt a flash of anger in him. He does _not_ like being called names.

But he composed himself, patting down his corduroys and started making his way to his first class.

When he knocked on the door and entered, he could feel so many eyes on him as he went over to the teacher, Mr Falding, and told him about how he's new.

"Everyone, meet your new classmate Edward Nygma. Please make him feel welcome." And as he looked at his new classmates, his eyes landed on the boy he was just talking to not even 5 minutes ago, "uhh, Edward, you can go sit next to Oswald, the kid in the purple suit."

He felt a smile creeping up on him and though he tried to hide it, he simply just couldn't.

"Not you again." Oswald banged his head on the table.


	5. I Can't Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Oswald, but I have to go...

_Ed's pov_

_9 years ago_

They're coming after me. I can't go back there. I've got to get out of here. I've got to get out of Gotham.

But I don't want to leave Oswald. He was my first and only friend. But I have to. I can't let them take me away.

I saw them take Cat. I saw them take Dick. I can't let them take me too.

I woke up early today. I wanted to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for me and Oswald. Everything was going normally until I heard someone scream.

Nobody knew where I lived. Nobody's been to my place. So I knew I was well hidden. Well, I sure hope I was. I shrunk down and looked through the small peekhole of my 'door' (it was really a piece of cardboard, but you couldn't see it unless you looked closely), and that's when I saw them.

The GCPD officers were tearing everything down. They were dragging squealing, screaming kids of all ages into a bus I couldn't mistaken for anything else. The Gotham Orphanage bus. 

They were taking anyone they could get their hands on. And I was sure as hell not going to be one of them.

I started to panic. I can't let them catch me. I can't go back to that god awful shitplace.

So I had to run. I shoved everything I had into my backpack (it really wasn't that much) and sneaked out. Luckily, noone saw me. Well, that's what I thought.

I had managed to get up onto the roof of the building next to mine just in time to see the officers tearing my door down.

I held my tears as I watched them break everything I had. Now wasn't a time to be a wuss. Now wasn't a time to be emotional and cry. 

But I stayed and watch them break my home. I watched them as they searched for me. That was my home. And now it's gone.

But I had to get away from here. Far far away. I couldn't stay for another minute.

I composed myself, wiped away the tears that escaped, and stood up, making sure I wasn't in sight of any officers.

I turned around and was met with a grinning policeman. He was ready to grab me.

"Ah shit." I swore to myself. I may be five, but I know how to wear, all right.

He want to grab me but I ran inbetween his legs and wouldn't look back. Remember, I'm 5. I'm small as heck.

Now, I may be 5 (like I keep reminding you all) but I'm fast. But I have small legs. So I'm not _that_ fast. But you don't know how many times I've had to run from the police. I've had experience. _So much experience_.

"You rascal, come back here!" I don't know why he would say that. It's not like I'm gonna stop and just surrender myself to him. Idiot.

He started calling for backup on his walkie talkie as I jumped onto the next building, "Holy shit, this kid can jump!"

I thought I was free but then I saw an officer climb up onto the roof. And this one, she was fast. She managed to grab ahold of me.

"Aha, got you." She had a firm grip on me, so no matter how much I wiggled about, I couldn't manage to get free.

So I bit her. She yelped in shock and let me go. I sprinted past her and wouldn't stop.

I checked my watch. It was a digital Dora the Explorer one that I had found on the road. It was all cracked and scratched, like a car had run over it. But it still worked. Somehow.

I had to get to the bus station. Quick.

I was at least 3 blocks away when suddenly an officer appeared out of nowhere and reached out to grab me. And I know this only happens in movies and stories, but I somehow managed to slide under her and escape from her clutches. Just.

I checked my watch, 3 minutes. I couldn't have any distractions or else I'm gonna miss the bus.

I was a building away from the bus when I noticed an officer searching the roof. But I don't think he had realised that I was there. Yet.

As quietly as I could, I ran behind stuff and tried my hardest to stay out of his sight.

Soon the bus was in my sight. But the officer wasn't far enough away to not see me.

And then I heard the bus doors close and the engine come to life. Great. Now I'll have to jump on a moving bus. I looked around and caught sight on a broken metal rod. It looked as if it had been ripped away from something. So one side was all spiky and sharp and stuff. I don't think it would be able to dig into the bus, but it might as well stick on the roof and make sure I don't roll off whilst I get in through the window. Buses _always_ have at least one open window.

So I ran for it. The officer saw me and came after me. I picked up the metal rod and nearly tripped over from its weight. It was heavier than I expected. 

And I lept. I used all my strength to dig the rod onto the roof and it _just_ stuck deep enough to not fly away.

I waved goodbye to the officer and laid down, still keeping a firm grip on the rod. I was out of breath and terribly weak. But I managed to sit up and lean on the broken piece of metal.

Goodbye, Gotham.

Goodbye, Oswald.


	6. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Ed simply won't go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I don't go to school in America or use their school system so I don't really know how school is like there but :D

_Oswald's pov_

_Present day_

Ughh not him again.

I don't know what was his problem with me just now but I've already decided I don't like him. And now he's sitting next to me. Great.

"Hello again." He turned to face me, clearly trying to hide his huge grin but failing miserably.

"Look, friend-" even hearing his voice gave me a headache.

"Ed." He interrupted.

I took a deep breath. Nobody interrupts me, "Ed," I tried giving him my sweetest smile whilst also showing that I didn't like him, "I don't like you. So if you don't want to get beat up by my goons Butch and Victor over there," I looked over at the two who were clearly eavesdropping by trying to lean as far back on their chair without seeming too obvious, "shoo." I made a motion with my hands.

I turned away from him and actually started paying attention to what Mr Falding was saying.

A few classes later (luckily without that annoying brat), it was finally lunch. My mother had packed me a pb&j sandwich because I don't trust the school's food. I had once eaten their canoli and got food poisoning. My mother was furious at the school. I carried my little tinfoil-wrapped sandwich over to my usual lunch spot, under the shade of the biggest tree in the school.

I controlled one of the biggest and most feared gang in the school so nobody would ever dare to cross paths with me, more so steal my lunch spot.

Butch, Victor, and Ivy were already there, feasting on their food. I went and sat down where I usually sat and started tearing open the tinfoil.

"Have you seen Selina?" Ivy asked. Butch grunted a no in response as Ivy nudged my shoulder. A drop of jelly fell onto my hand and I licked it off.

I shook my head, "No." I was close with Ivy. She was one of the people I knew I could trust. She loved plants and made this one perfume that could get anyone to tell the truth and do anything she asked. It was awesome. She's dumb but she was also surprisingly smart. That's honestly the best way I can describe her.

A lot of people think we're dating. Whilst others think we like each other. Really, it's neither. I'm gay. She's bi. And we're the only ones that know. Other than Selina. We never told her, she was just really observant. When she came to confront us, I threatened her that if she ever told anyone she would regret it deeply. She looked at me as if I were stupid. I don't really like anyone at the moment. I used to have a crush on this guy, Jim. Until I realised he was a massive prick. Don't forget an idiotic dumbass, too. Ivy made me realise that. I owe her one. But she's got this massive crush on this girl called Harley. It's actually kinda obvious that Harley likes her too but but neither of them have yet to make even the slightest move. It's getting annoying. And honestly, a bit frustrating.

I was on my last few bites of my sandwich when Selina came running up to us.

I was about to greet her when I noticed who was behind her.

That little shit, Ed.

"What's _he_ doing with you, Kyle?" I sneered.

Surprisingly, it was Ivy who replied, "He came over to us yesterday, said he just arrived back in Gotham after 9 years. Said he needed a place to stay. So now he's crashing over at Selina's place until he gets back on his feet." She bit into her chocolate muffin and continued, but her words were muffled by her chewing. She swallowed and repeated, "he's got a butterfly knife in his right sock."

We all glanced at his right foot and I noticed the small bulge. You couldn't really see it unless you looked closely.

"Hello Oswald." He clutched his books to his chest really tightly.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Selina looked between the both of us.

"Unfortunately..." I sighed.

They tried to find space in the remaining shade but, as they came late, there really wasn't much space left.

The remaining spots left were either next to Ivy or right in front of me. And if you wanted to get in the full shade in front of me, you would have to be sitting knee to knee to me.

Selina went and sat next to Ivy because that's her spot, and her spot only, so Ed was left to sit in front of me.

"I know you." He grinned.

I went up close to him, "Then you know you're standing too close." He wiggled backwards until the sun was shining on his back.

"B-but technically were sitting dow-" I knocked him over and he fell on his back with a small squeak which made me chuckle. Freakin' idiot.

I was biting into what was left of my sandwich when I heard Ivy quietly mutter to Selina, "I ship 'em." 

I death glared at the both of them and Ivy went and ruffled up my hair, completely ruining it, "Cute Ozzie."

I rolled my eyes, this girl...

School went by normally. Ed was in another three of my classes (though luckily not next to me) and I had to see his annoying face everytime I went over to my locker to gather my books.

But other than that, everything was fine.

School finally finished and I was finally able to go home.

My mother was out with her friends for the night so I had the whole apartment to myself. 

I was chilling in my room on my laptop when somebody knocked on the door.

Warily, I took out my knife out of my pocket and held it ready in my left hand.

"Who is it?" I called out.

And then I heard the smallest of voices, "Oswald..... help." And I couldn't mistaken that voice for anybody else.

And then I heard something collapse heavily onto the floor.

I opened the door and was met with a battered, bruised and bleeding Ed Nygma.

"Holy shit." I picked him up and dragged him over to the living room, huffing under his weight.

"Didn't. Know. Where else. To go." He chuckled, coughing out blood.

"What happened to you?"


	7. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed got beaten up. But who does he go to for help?

_Ed's pov_

_Present day_

_2 hours ago..._

I haven't been to school in a long time so I literally had no idea what the teacher was talking about at first, but I know for a fact that I'm an insanely quick learner so it didn't take me long to catch up.

And, after school, on our way back to Selina's apartment, she went and showed me where everyone's houses were as they were on our way back and we even had a little tour of the city from the rooftops.

It looked as if it were only Selina, me, and Ivy that had no family. Oswald lived with his mother whereas Victor lived with his grandmother. Nobody really knew what happened to Butch out of school.

Selina had gone out to ransack people with a rich kid named Bruce and I started to get really bored. I'm pretty sure I saw the kid at school today but I can't really remember.

I left a small note for Selina saying that I was going out and that I'd be back by six. Also I'd written that if I weren't back by sunset then she should look for me.

And then I set off. I brought 10 bucks with me and my old battered phone. I was trying to save money because I could clearly see that Selina didn't like having guests over and I had to get myself a place to sleep soon. I got my phone at a cafe's lost and found, when I claimed that the phone was mine when it really wasn't. But I needed it and, from the looks of the phone, I don't think the owner would mind me taking it.

I was walking around, hands in my hoodie pocket and letting the wind hit me in the face. And then suddenly someone threw a bag over by head and picked me up.

I kicked and punched at the air and even tried shouting for help. But, hell, this was Gotham; nobody gives a shit. This kind of thing probably happens every day.

I was brought into an alleyway. I knew because of the horrid smell.

The person carrying me dropped me to the ground and put one foot on top of my chest, and laughed when I started wheezing.

My fingers got tangled up whilst trying to get the bag off my head when a pair of rough hands ripped mine away from the it. He tied the bag to my neck, making it even harder to breathe.

And then I was being kicked from every direction. I slid over here, I slid over there, and I didn't even have time to think. I was being tossed around everywhere. And then the kicking stopped. I was groaning and wheezing and everything hurt. 

Everything was quiet. I thought they were gone. And then somebody pulled me up on my legs and started punching me everywhere. I doubled over in pain and held my stomach, coughing out a lot of what tasted like blood. But they kept picking me up and making everything worse. It went on like that for what felt like forever. And by the end, I was pretty sure I was dead. I _wanted_ to be dead.

They started rummaging through my pockets and turned them inside out. Everything fell out. One of them started counting my money, "10 bucks, the kid's a cheapskate." I knew that voice.

"Let's get out of here." Another voice chimed in. And then I knew. I knew who they were.

I listened as their footsteps got further and further away from me. And when I was sure they were gone, I took the bag off.

I took a big gulp of air and fell down to the ground. I was so weak. How was I still alive?

But, as I looked around, I knew this place. I was like 5 blocks away from Oswald's flat.

I was wincing badly at every movement and I just wanted to lay there and wait for death to take me. But I couldn't.

My nose was bleeding and I was coughing out blood every few seconds. I might actually die from blood loss. My eyes were swollen and I couldn't feel my right hand. I screamed from the pain when I tried putting pressure on my right leg and fell, hard. I just felt like giving up.

But then, I caught sight of a rough and sturdy stick behind a dumpster and crawled to get it. It was a bit short for me, meaning I'd have to bend down but it kept me up and that was what mattered right now. 

They took everything I had in my pockets, even that useless phone. To be honest, I was kinda glad they took it. I finally had an excuse to get a new one.

So, I slowly took my time to get to Oswald's. And when I was finally inside the building, I cursed at myself for not realising that I'd have to climb up the stairs. But I was so close. I couldn't give up yet.

I screamed at every step as it sent excruciating pain from everywhere in my battered and bruised body. But, as I had expected, nobody even peered to see what was happening outside.

After what felt like years, I finally arrived at Oswald's floor and used what was left in me to knock loud enough for him to hear.

"Who is it?" He called out.

I really couldn't talk. I really couldn't do anything by now.

But in the tiniest of voices, I managed to squeak out, "Oswald... help." And then I collapsed.

Oswald opened the door and dropped the knife he had in his left hand when he saw me.

He picked me up by my shoulders, huffing and puffing from my weight as he dragged me inside and set me on the couch.

"Holy shit."

"Didn't. Know. Where else. To go." I laughed, coughing out more blood.

"What happened to you?" He sounded genuinely concerned. But I knew it was a trick.

"You- you set me up. You little shi-" but he interrupted me.

"What? I didn't set you up for anything." Oh, this kid's good, "wait, lemme get the emergency kit." He's probably over there laughing at how stupid I was.

He came back, holding an emergency kid in his hands and opened it. I was about to tell him what to do when he put his hand on my face, making me wince but he ignored it, and shutting me up, "Yeah, yeah, I know what to do. I'm the boss of the most feared gang in school, I know how to take care of injuries. I'm not an idiot..." And he smiled. It was the smallest of smiles. But it was a smile nonetheless. I chose to not mention it.

"Who did this to you?" He dabbed at my cuts, making me wince even more and jumping whenever it hurt too much.

I laughed, does this kid think I'm stupid? "You did, you asshole."

"What? I didn't do anything! Who beat you up, Edward?"

"Your stupid little goons did. Because you ordered them." And then everything went black.


	8. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed needs help. But why would he go to the person who did this to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words in italics are Oswald's thoughts.

_Present_ _day_

  
"Ed?! Ed!" Oswald shook Ed's shoulder, trying to wake him up. He checked his eyes, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "just passed out, nothing bad." He wiped away the beads of sweat off his forehead.

_What did he mean when he said that it was my fault? I didn't order Butch and Victor to do anything._ _Or..._

But Oswald couldn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it. But, why would they do something without asking him first? They're loyal. He knew that. They've never done this before. Or maybe Oswald just never knew. 

But it made sense. There were days where they would come to school with their fists red and bandaged. And there were cases of people getting beaten up the day before.

But this is Gotham. Anyone could've done it. But everything matched up. _Ah shit..._

Oswald was suddenly filled with rage. How could they?

But, as he started treating Ed, he started noticing small things that you could only see if you payed attention. Like how the dimple on his right cheek would be hidden behind his smile crease. And how his lips were dry and so so soft. And how his skin was a bit rough, and his cheeks always a little pink. And how his hair- _N-No! No, Oswald!_

_Get yourself together Oswald! You don't like him, remember? He's annoying, but he has such a lovely voice... No! Stop being so gay, for god's sake!_

He slapped himself, what was happening? He's never felt any attraction to anyone ever since Jim.

But, as he continued fixing Ed up, he couldn't control himself from letting his thumb go over Ed's lips.

After Oswald had made sure that everything was ok, he carried, more like dragged, Ed over to his room. He was heavy, sure, but Oswald managed. And, Oswald wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch for a night.

"We've got to get you to the hospital, Edward." He muttered to himself.

He was about to leave when Ed suddenly rolled over and muttered, "Thanks Oz."

Oswald froze. Why does that sound so familiar? Nobody called him Oz. He hated that nickname. But why is hearing it from Ed so calming? His head must be playing with him. He's had a rough day.

He went and called his mother, and was about to tell her that he was having a friend over when she interrupted him, "I will be back tomorrow evening, my darling. I am hanging out with my friendsz!" And at that moment a chorus of _Whoo!'s_ erupted from the other side of the phone.

"Ok, mom, take ca-" and the line went dead. He shook his head and tossed the phone over to the couch. His mother always seemed to be going out nowadays.

He went and checked back on Ed and was in awe when he saw how peaceful and adorable Ed looked. _No! Oswald!_ _Jesus fucking Christ..._

He turned off the light, and closed the door. He proceeded to turn on the news, and snuggled under his blanket that he took from his mother's room.

The news could always make him fall asleep. It's not because it's wasn't interesting (this is Gotham, since when was _anything_ boring), it was just the fact that the reporter had such a monotone and flat voice, how could you _not_ fall asleep to it?

\-- _The Next Day..._ _\--_

Oswald was startled awake by the sound of someone screaming and something shattering from outside in the hall.

He usually slept through the noise... he thought he was used to it... But maybe this time they were just being a bit too loud.

He shrugged his shoulders and snuggled under the blankets, hiding himself under them.

He was about to fall back asleep when he realised that it _was_ a bit too loud. It was louder than usual.

And when he looked around, he found that the front door was left wide open.

He panicked, throwing his blanket onto the floor as he scrambled to stand up, nearly tripping over when his legs got tangled up in them.

He scuffled over to his room and the doubt in his mind came to life. Ed was no longer in his bed. He tried calming himself down, maybe he just went to take a shower... Or something. Anything. He was becoming desperate.

But he checked the whole house. Ed was nowhere to be seen.

_Ed mustn't have gone too far..._

Oswald reached for his cane to steady himself and nearly fell over when he just grabbed at air. Ed must've took it.

_His right leg was busted up, remember? The more the reason for Ed to not have gone too far._ He just wished it was true.

So, Oswald, with his horrible limping, wobbled as fast as he could down the stairs (he's always hated them) and practically sprinted outside. 

Now you see, Oswald was short. So this was a great disadvantage when he tried to find people in crowds. So clearly now was definitely not a good moment.

People were everywhere. They were rushing to school, to work, back home, just- _everywhere_.

But he tried his best and mainly focused on spotting someone with a cane. 

And it was at that moment when he spotted a metal, shiny purple one. Just like his. And the person using it was around Ed's height. He crossed his fingers, begging for it to be Ed.

He grabbed the guy's shoulder and was roughly thrown onto the floor.

"What the shit, kid!" A guy, who was clearly not Ed, spit at him and walked away.

_Where in the world could that boy have gone off to?_


	9. Have You Seen Ed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed's missing. Where in the world could he be? But it's up to them to find out...

_Oswald's pov_

_Present day_

_Later that morning..._

Where in the world could that tall ass shit have gone off to?

I limped back to my apartment to find the door closed. Didn't I leave the door open? Well, maybe I had thrown it too hard and closed it without realizing...

I stepped inside and immediately felt like something, just _something_ felt wrong. I looked around the house, checked every hiding place I knew of and found nothing. But that feeling stayed. And by the end of it, I was awfully hungry. And then I realized, maybe I was just hungry and being extremely paranoid.

I showered, got dressed into yet another suit (this one was silver) and made myself my breakfast and packed my lunch. I made an extra sandwich for my mother just in case she came home and was hungry. I made sure I had everything I needed and set off.

It usually took around 8 minutes for me to get to school, and everything was going normally... well, except for the fact that I felt like I was being followed.

I was often early to school. And so were the others. Not including Selina. So to pass time we just sat at our spot under the shade of the biggest tree in school and waited until the bell rang.

But today, as I walked up to them, I realized Selina was there. That wasn't good. 

"Have you seen Ed?" both me and Selina asked each other. 

I glanced over at Butch and Victor and saw that their knuckles were indeed red and bandaged. I could feel my anger rising up my throat but I forced it down. I had to save up my energy for later.

"Why are _you_ looking for him?" she looked at me weirdly, then her eyes went big and she shared a glance with Ivy.

"No! I-It's not like that!" 

"Sure..." Selina and Ivy smiled at each other.

"What's wrong, boss?" Victor chimed in, both him and Butch sharing confused faces. And it was at these times that I was grateful that these two were stupid af.

"Where's your cane?" Ivy bit into her cheese wrap.

"Doesn't matter. Have you guys seen Ed? Yes or no?" I was starting to lose my patience.

"Well, if I did, I wouldn't be asking you would I?" Selina remarked, "But no. He didn't come back to my place yesterday. He also left a note saying that if he wasn't back by sunset to go look for him." she pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to me, "Why are _you_ looking for him?"

And then I told them about last night's events. About how Ed showed up at my doorstep all bruised and bleeding, "He was beaten up pretty badly." I told them about I treated some of his injuries and fixed him up with what I had, "But he still needed to be taken to a hospital." and how in the morning, he was gone. Basically, I told them everything.

"Well shit." and everyone was quiet.

As I was talking, I kept glancing over to Butch and Victor, to see how they would react at certain parts. But they seemed normal. They didn't look suspicious, like, at all. Maybe Ed got it wrong and it was two other people instead? But I wasn't going to jump to conclusions. Not yet.

Unfortunately, the bell rang and I was still yet to eat my breakfast. It seems as though I'd have to eat it in class. Selina had bolted as soon as she heard the bell to wherever she went. We never really knew.

In Mr Farling's class, the spot next to me was empty again and I finally had my sweet, sweet space. I was relieved and 'happy' but I still had that distant feeling like I was being watched.

I kept looking back everytime the feeling got big and soon started getting dizzy. I was pretty sure yesterday there were three empty seats but today, there was only one. But I didn't really care. I've never really paid attention to what happened behind me, that was usually Butch and Victor's job. So I sent them a quick text and looked back in front.

Lunch came by fairly quickly. And I was about to bite into my tuna sandwich when Selina came running up to us with 'billionaire' Bruce Wayne and a spectacled ginger I have never seen before in my life.

I opened my mouth to ask who he was but Selina beat me to it, "He's new."

"Guys, meet Jeremiah Valeska. Jeremiah, meet Oswald, Ivy, Butch and Victor." we just stared at him. And he quickly became uncomfortable. Mission successful, "Aaand, you know who Bruce is. They're gonna help us find Ed."

Ivy out her hand up, "Yes, Ivy?" Selina sighed, clearly frustrated with the amount of questions she was being asked.

"Why are we even looking for Ed, anyway? We barely know him. Why are you suddenly so keen on finding someone neither of us trust? Why are we even helping him?" all of us nodded, she was right.

"Because-Because, it's a long story." she wiped her palm across her face.

"We have time." Jeremiah added, earning a glare from her and an _even more_ frustrated sigh.

"You know what, fine." Bruce and Jeremiah went and sat down, whilst Selina stayed standing, "Remember when I told you that he used to live here when he was five? Then he disappeared? Yeah, well I knew him. And some of you might remember that back then, I used to go by the name Cat, not Selina. I don't think he recognizes me, hell, I don't think he recognizes any of us. you wanna know why? Because _you,_ Oswald, _you_ were his best friend. And he was yours. Don't you remember? And back then, he was the only person that actually _cared_ about me. Just him. Noone else. He was the only one that helped me escape from the cops. He was the only one that got worried when I didn't come to school for _one_ day because I had the flu. And then there was this one time where he _saved_ my freaking life! Does that answer all of your questions, huh? He saved my life, and I think now it's my turn to return the favor." Everyone was deadly quiet.

"Well? Are you gonna help me or not?" she exasperated.

We all nodded, shrugged, did whatever, but in agreement. It was at these kind of times Selina was the scariest and even Victor, the person literally _everyone_ was scared of, was scared of her.

She pulled out a map of Gotham from her bag and I went and shushed Ivy because I knew she was going to ask her where she had gotten the map from. And rule no14 of Selina was, Never _ever_ ask her where she got _a_ _nything_ from.

She had marked specific places with a red marker and appointed each of us to a certain spot.

The bell rang just as she was rolling the map back up and we split up, her, needing to shout over the noise of the crowd to be heard, reminding us to go to our designated places immediately after school.

I was ordered to go to this one abandoned playground near to where I used to live because Selina wanted to 'power back up' the memories of me and Ed. But all I remembered was that the playground was like something out of a horror movie.

School eventually ended and I started my search for Ed. I'd call out for him every two minutes or so, but I wasn't really expecting an answer, to be honest. After around 15 minutes of walking and following the directions that Selina gave me (I forgot where my old house was located), I finally caught sight of it. But I had to firstly go through this dark alleyway that was filled with smoke. I'm pretty sure this was one of the places where the street kids gathered around buckets on fire so that answered the smoke question.

I had my knife ready in my left hand and was roughly a quarter way through when somebody grabbed me from behind and put a handkerchief to my throat. I instantly smelled chloroform.

I tried kicking and even tried to slide under his grasp (I'm small), but he had put a whole lot on there so within seconds, my legs had already gone weak.

I tried looking at who was trying to kidnap me when I saw a flock of ginger hair. Just like the one that I had seen during lunch.

"Jeremiah?" and then everything went black.


	10. Taken Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed's escaped from the clutches of Oswald. But how is he going to escape from someone much more worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been beaten up or got my knee dislocated. So sorry if I written it wrong. And I've also never been passed out from chloroform but I tried my best. Enjoy!

_Ed' pov_

_Present day_

_Let's go back to the morning, shall we?_

I woke up, and everything hurt. I know I wasn't at Selina's place because I was in a bed.

I scrambled around, where was I? My head hurt like hell and trying to remember last night was _not_ helping.

But fragments slowly started appearing and it all finally came back to me.

I shouldn't be here. I was like a string of sausages that chose to swim (yes I know sausages don't swim) in a lake full of alligators. 

*Gasps* What if this is what he wanted all along? What if I had just walked right into his trap? More the reason to get out of here. Quick.

I looked around and caught sight of a shiny, purple, metal cane. Oswald's cane.

I grabbed it and pulled myself up with all the strength I could muster. I wobbled around and nearly fell over a few times, but I managed. Somehow.

My leg needed to be taken to a hospital. I think I may have dislocated my knee. That wasn't good. Like, at all. And, from what I knew, Gotham only had one hospital. Gotham General. And that was on the other side of town. And I clearly can't get over there, looking at the state of my leg. Hell, I could barely walk!

I didn't know where else to go. But I knew I had to go somewhere far, far away from here.

I limped outside and every step felt like I was on fire. I really need to get this knee looked at. I saw Oswald sleeping peacefully on the couch, and tried to not make any noise so I didn't wake him up. God knows what would happen to me if he found out I was escaping.

I opened the door and never looked back. I don't care if someone were to come inside and murder him, he probably deserves it.

I was soon out of breath from the pain and I just wanted to lie on the road and let someone run over me.

I didn't know where I was going but soon, I had ended up at an old, rickety, abandoned playground. It seemed eerily familiar.

And I remembered. I remembered playing with someone here. And their house was just over there too. But there were no houses over there. Just rubble. I remembered feeling happy. Oh how long have I lived without being happy. Years... 

You see, kid's like me, nobody cares about us. And that's not even the worst of it.

But, I remembered the place being happy. Colourful. Something you'd see in a dream. But what I was seeing in front of me was none of that. It looked like it was out of a horror movie. Like something out of a nightmare.

But my leg (and body) simply couldn't take it anymore. I had to sit down.

So I practically crawled over there with the rest of the energy that I had (it really wasn't much) and collapsed onto a swing.

I remembered feeling the wind in my hair and laughing. I remember playing with... A boy. A black, spiky haired boy. Who had the most gorgeous eyes. And then most cutest freckles. But who?

I was leaning on the chains, trying to get some breath back. But then I heard someone whistling. But it was far away. And it was getting nearer. And I realised, it was coming towards me.

I braced myself for the worst and let out a huge breath of relief when it was just a redhead boy my age.

He spotted me on the swing and started walking toward me.

"Hello friend!" He waved. 

I smiled in response. You see, I'm not really a 'people' person; but I said hi back.

"I'm Jerome." He was a bit, hyper. Like he had too much energy in him that he needed to release. I wish he could give some to me.

He had a lot of 'SHABAM', you get me? Like a ringmaster in a circus.

"Edward Nygma." Something about him seemed... Wrong. My mind kept screaming at me to get away from him.

"You from around here, bud?" He leaned against the pole, smiling down at me. It's just that the smile, it was a little too big.

"Sorry, I, uhh, I have to go. I have to see, uhh... My boyfriend!" I mentally smacked myself in my face. Way to go, dumbass, "It was nice talking to you, uhh, bye!" 

I grabbed the cane and tried to pull myself up. But Jerome beat me to it. He snatched it from my hands and leaned on it. Kind of like a villain, yknow? 

And then he burst out laughing. And his laugh, the only way I could be able to describe it was... Maniacal.

And as soon as it came, it stopped. He frowned. Like a clown, "No can do, little buddy." And he put a cloth to my mouth and I inhaled in a huge air of chloroform.

My legs went weak and wobbly and all I could hear was that laugh as everything went black. Again. I've fainted twice in less than 24 hours. Woo, go me.

I woke up in a small, broken down hideout. But everything seemed so familiar. 

I felt dizzy and nauseous, and I wanted to vomit. I could barely breathe and I was wheezing pretty badly. My throat itched and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Welcome back!" Jerome appeared out of nowhere. He looked around, "Recognise where are are?" 

I looked around, the world was spinning and I wanted to faint. But, I recognised it.

"I'm- I'm..." I could feel the vile coming up my throat.

"At your childhood home. Bingo!" And he started laughing that awful laugh. I wanted my head to explode.

"H-How did you know where it was?" I gagged, but nothing came out, "Noone knew." I was totally out of energy. I was weak. I couldn't do anything.

"Well," he paused, "that's what you thought." Oh that laugh. It could just make me... Go insane.

He pulled a gun out of his pocket and put it to my head. He cocked it.

"Wanna play a game, Ed? You ready to die, Ed?" He smiled. And then he started counting, "1... 2... 3... Bang!" He pulled the trigger. And nothing happened.

"You see, Ed. I put a bullet inside this. And not even _I_ know when it'll shoot. So you can play my game. Or, I'll just have Victor shoot you." Victor sat at the back, holding a gun and sipping in some Caprisun.

"W-Wait, why are you doing this?"

"Oh. You don't remember, do you?" He was confused, he didn't expect this, "Oh, this makes it _much_ more fun!"

"N-No, please. I don't know what you're talking about. Please, just let me go. Don't kill me." I begged and pleaded. But I don't think he heard me.

"Hmm..." He put a finger to his chin, "Storytime!" He giggled, dancing around me.

"Remember Oswald? Or, let me see, Oz?" Memories started flashing back, but it wasn't enough.

"I-I knew Oswald?" 

But he ignored me, "You see, he was my _only_ friend. Noone wanted to be friends with bad, old, Jerome. Nobody wanted to be friends with the kid that every teacher hated. Nobody wanted to be friends with the _freak._

 _"_ And then Oswald came along. And he wanted to be my _friend._ " He smiled, but that smile disappeared slowly, "Until you appeared. He liked being friends with you. And not me. He abandoned me! Because of you!

"So I was left all alone. Again. You took him from me!" He grabbed my hoodie collar and got real close, "But now, it's my turn to take you away from him." And he pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

He pulled it again and again and again.

He scoffed, "Did you really think I was going to load this thing? I watched you take him away from me. And now I need him to watch me take you away from _him_. I want him to watch you bleed as he sits there, completely helpless. I want him to feel what I felt. Heartbreak."

"W-What? What do you mean?"

"Wow, you really _are_ stupider than I'd thought you'd be." Ok, that hurt, but now wasn't time to be offended.

"Bring him in, brother!" He called out.

And then a boy that was an exact replica of Jerome, but with spectacles and _much_ more neater hair, appeared, barging through the wrecked door, dragging an unconscious boy with him.

He dropped the boy next to me and marched up to his brother, "The switch, _now._ " He put his palm out, huffing and puffing, trying to get his breath back.

"Ah, yes, here you go." Jerome took a switch out of his pocket and went and dropped it onto the other's palm. But not before pressing the button, "Oops."

"No!" The other ran up to the window just as the west wing of the orphanage blew up, "You!" He marched up to his brother, about to stab him with a knife when Jerome knocked him out with a punch.

"Hmm, always been weak, that one."

But I wasn't paying attention to him.

The person passed out next to me was far more important. Because it was the person who I was the happiest with, back when happy was still a feeling. He looked exactly like he looked back then. So adorable.

"Oswald?"


	11. Trapped With Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are they going to get out of this situation without being killed?

_Oswald's pov_

_Presemt day_

I woke up to the sound of someone calling my name.

"Oswald. Oswald? Oswald! Wake up!" A hand took my shoulder and shook it.

I opened my eyes and immediately closed it again. My head felt like it was about to explode and everything seemed 2x louder than normal. My throat burned and itched and I just wanted to rip it out of my neck. The world was spinning so fast and I wanted to vomit so badly but nothing would come out.

But the voice. Why did it sound so familiar?

"E-Edward?" I spluttered in the middle of my non-stop coughs.

"Yeah. Yeah, Oz. It's me. Wake up. Open your eyes." He brushed some hair away from my them so I could see.

"Aww, look at the two lovebirds." Somebody whispered from across the room, "Disgusting. I'm out!" 

I looked around slowly as the world started to to come back and stop. Was- Was that Victor?

"Victor? H-How dare you! You will pay! And where's that stupid son of a bitch, Butch? He's in on this too, isn't he? You little shits!" I may have been weak but anger gives you energy. Well, for me it does.

"Victor! I order you to let us go at once!" He had tied my hands behind my back but they let Ed go free. I mean, when you look at him, I don't think we're far from different. Especially with his what seemed like broken arm and dislocated knee.

He shrugged, "Sorry not sorry, boss, but no can do." He finished his Caprisun, and tossed it somewhere underneath all the rubble.

I turned to who was most important at the moment, Ed.

"Ed! Are you oka-" I had moved too fast and my head started getting heavy. I coughed, and nearly vomited.

He looked at me, completely helpless, "This is a trap, isn't it? Just like how you ordered Butch and Victor to beat me up. And you asked them to do it near to your house because you knew I'd go there. You planned all of this, didn't you? For revenge. For leaving you all alone. 1-0 Oswald, 1-0." He laughed weakly, coughing out blood.

He crawled away from me, wincing whenever he put pressure on his right arm and leg.

"N-No. No, Ed! I-It's not like that!" He laughed, clearly not believing me, "Ed, listen to me! I didn't do anything! Please believe me! I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" Okay, that last sentence slipped from my mouth. He looked at me weirdly and crawled even further away.

I dragged myself over to him, trying to get him to understand that I didn't do anything. But he wouldn't listen. He just kept running away from me, he didn't care about the pain he was in. Just as long as he was fad away from me.

"Get away from me." He whispered, because that was all he could muster.

And then his back hit the wall and he couldn't get away. And we got close to each other, our noses were nearly touching.

And I couldn't stop myself from glancing at his lips. And I noticed, he did too.

But he quickly snapped back to reality and kicked me in the chest with his good foot and crawled away.

I felt like all the air in my lungs had disappeared and I was holding myself up, breathing as much oxygen as I could.

"Get. Away. From me!" He huffed and that was when I saw a trickle of blood run down his scalp. If I didn't do anything, he was going to lose consciousness. And that definitely wasn't good.

He staggered away, hitting stuff and even banged his head on something. 

"I-I swear! I didn't do anything! Please, believe me! Ed..." I reached out to him but he just ignored me, "Victor, Victor, tell him. It wasn't me!" 

"Sorry, boss. I can't lie." He help up his hands in surrender. Why did I even trust him in the first place.

And then when I looked into his (Ed's) eyes, I didn't saw anger, or frustration, or pain. I saw... fear.

"You liar! I knew it! And I thought you were actually my friend." He laughed dryly.

"No! Ed!" I moved toward him but he picked up a rock and threw it at me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed. Victor seemed to enjoy the show as he laughed, and even leaned against the wall to make himself more comfortable.

He hid under a rusty old 'table' and covered his ears. He started rocking back and forth and talked to himself to calm him down.

And, I don't even know how I managed to hear this, but in the smallest of voices I heard him say, "And I even thought I could trust you." And my heart broke.

It was at that moment I just gave up. On life, on Victor, on surviving, basically everything.

I sat there as someone behind me broke down the door and shot two rounds in the air.

"And talk about dramatic entrance!" And that laugh, I could never in my life forget who that laugh belonged to. It had been etched into my brain.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, Oswald. Remember me?" I turned around and he jumped on me, he held a knife in his right hand and he used it to caress my cheek, putting some pressure so it would bleed and leave a scar.

"But you died!" Ed looked up, he started listening to the conversation.

"Oh, the car thing? Yeah, I survived. But, I had to make some sacrifices." He reached at the corner of his face and peeled off a layer, revealing the horror underneath.

His face had been stapled to his, well, face; and his smile stretched out until you could basically call it inhuman.

"How do you like the new look? Handsome, right?"

He massaged his face a bit, sipped some of Victor's other Caprisun and pulled a gun out of his back pocket.

"Righty-O. Time to die Edward Nygma. You ready?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well goody!" He pointed the gun at Ed and cocked it.

**"5..-"**

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Are you sure it's loaded?

He opened the weapon to show me a fully loaded gun.

**"As I was saying, 5... 4..-"**

"Wait!"

" _What!?"_

"Where are you aiming at? The head? The heart? The chest?"

He sighed, clearly irritated with my bullshit, "Anywhere, just as long as he dies!"

He shook himself, **"5... 4..-"**

"Wait!" But he ignored me.

**"3... 2..-"**

And then someone came flying through the entrance and kicked the gun out of his hand, just as he pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying out the window.

"OH COME ON!"


	12. Out Of There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's come to the rescue?

_Present day_

"Selina?" Ed called out from beneath the noise, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your asses, duh! C'mon let's go!" 

"B-But how did you find us?" 

"Victor messaged me." She pointed a thumb over to Victor just as Jerome walked up to him and pointed a (yet another) gun at him.

"Oh no you don't, you son of a bitch!" Selina ran over and punched him in the face, making him drop the gun in shock. She kicked it over to the other side of the room.

"Well, true, but that's not important right now." He fell to the ground and it seemed that some of the staples had been punched off. But he was still smiling and laughing. 

Selina picked Ed up and piggybacked him, making sure she didn't hurt him in the process.

"Umm, I'm busy here!" Jerome ran over to the entrance and blocked it.

"Yeah, I'm busy too. Out of the way, ginger!"

"Haha, I don't thin-" and then Bruce came out of nowhere and knocked Jerome out with a wrench.

"Nice, Bruce!" She high-fived him, "You go get Jeremiah." Oswald looked around, he never noticed Jeremiah was in the room with him.

Bruce went and crouched next to the unconscious boy. And then he slapped him. Hard.

"Ouch." He shook himself awake, and Bruce helped him up.

Victor walked over to Oswald and cut the ropes that tied his hands together. He was about to help Oswald up but Oswald threw a rock at him, "I can do it myself, thank you."

He stood up and nearly toppled over as the world was still spinning a bit. But he steadied himself and brushed the dirt off of his suit. He may just have been kidnapped, but the suit was costly and he certainly wasn't going to get it dirty.

All of them quickly left, leaving poor old Jerome on the floor. But nobody really cared.

Selina waved for all of them to follow her and 10 minutes or so later, they had arrived at her place. She may have been carrying her own and Ed's weight with her, but she was still surprisingly quite fast. 

When all of them had crossed the entrance, they all dropped to the floor like fish and wouldn't move. They were exhausted and famished.

And it was a good thing that Ivy had just popped a frozen pizza that she had bought at the store on the way into the microwave 

"We've got to get you to the hospital, Ed. Those wounds aren't gonna heal themselves." Selina reached over to Ed and patted his good shoulder.

"We'll go after we finish the pizza." Ivy called out from the 'kitchen' (it really didn't look like one). 

"But-" 

"PIZZA!" and everyone fell quiet. Just as the microwave dinged.

Ivy took it out and left it to cool as Bruce and Jeremiah introduced themselves to Ed.

"So you really _are_ Jerome's twin brother?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... It sucks." Jeremiah sighed to himself, and Bruce put his arm on the boy's shoulder, ruffling his hair, "Bruce!" And they both laughed as Jeremiah fixed up his hair.

It was an 8 sliced pizza so everyone got a slice and Ivy got two because she was the one that prepared it. Noone complained.

"So, tell us what happened." Ivy sat down, leaning on Oswald.

"Well, I was resting on a swing when I heard someone whistling...," And Bruce told them everything. But also skipping the parts that mentioned his beating and his and Oswald's discussion.

"But, who beat you up so badly until you're like this?" Bruce asked, "You came here literally not even 5 days ago."

Ed shrugged.

"Hmm, yeah..." Selina mumbled into her pizza.

And then it was Oswald's turn to tell his half of the story.

"Well, I was on the way to the place that Selina had appointed me when Jeremiah came from behind me, out of nowhere, and knocked me out with chloroform." He coughed, still wheezing slightly.

Everyone turned to look at the spectacled ginger.

"I-I had to! Jerome killed our mom! I don't wanna die too! I swear it wasn't on purpose!" He held up his hands in defeat.

And so, Oswald continued his story and ended just as everyone took their last bite of their pizza.

"Alright," Selina called out, wiping her hands on her leather jacket, "C'mon everyone! We gotta get Nygma to Gotham General, asap!"

Everyone scrambled everywhere, some were washing their hands, some were dusting the dirt off their clothes, some were still talking to the others, it was simply utter chaos.

Oswald was washing his hands when Selina appeared next to him, "Don't think I didn't hear you and Ed's conversation back there." She whispered loud enough for only Oswald to hear.

Oswald panicked, "N-No, Selina! It's not what you think! You've got it all wrong! Selina, I didn't do anything! Please believe me! Someone set me up!"

"You're a horrible liar, you know?" She stared at him and he felt like shrinking and disappearing because her gaze was simply just too powerful and disappointing, "How could you? He didn't even do anything to you! I really thought you were better than this, Oswald." She walked away, roughly 'bumping' into him as she passed him.

Oswald pulled at his hair, "Ah shit..." 


	13. Gotham General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed needs to be taken to the hospital. But how are they going to get there when it's on the other side of town?

_Oswald's pov_

_Present day_

Great. Noone believes me. What am I gonna do now? I didn't ask Victor and Butch to do _anything_. Why won't anyone believe me?

8 minutes later, all of us were crowded around the sidewalk, racking our brains for ways to get Ed to the hospital.

"How are we gonna get Ed to Gotham General? It's on the other side of town!" We all started panicking.

"Don't worry guys, I got this." Bruce took his flip phone out of his pocket and called Alfred, his trusty butler.

Within minutes, a small limo had pulled up next to us and the driver's seat window rolled down.

"Good evening master Bruce. And friends. Hop on."

We all got in and I'm pretty sure everyone's mouth hanged open. The limo was packed with sweets and food of all kinds, "Help yourself, guys." Bruce saw us just eyeing the food. We didn't even wait for Bruce to finish talking.

It was chaos. Sweets were flying everywhere and people were climbing on top of each other to reach for what they wanted.

We were still stuffing our faces in when we felt the limo shift gears into park. The little window separating us and the driver opened and Alfred's face appeared from the left.

"We've arrived, boys and girls."

We all thanked Alfred but only Bruce's thank you was intelligible. The rest of ours was muffled by the food in our mouths.

We all got out and I'm pretty sure Victor had to grab Ivy because she wouldn't get out.

We quickly brought Ed to the ER and he was soon being looked at.

A few nurses put Ed into a wheelchair and guided him into the X-Ray room. We all sat anxiously in the waiting room as we waited for him to get out. Victor had said that he was going to the vending machine and never came back. So basically, he ditched us. But none of us really cared that much, to be honest.

Ed finally came out and we followed behind him as he was pushed into the room he was going to be staying in. We all sat next to him (or on the floor) as we waited for the X-ray results. Ed went to sleep, and maybe a few of us did too. We've all had a long day.

But suddenly Selina woke us all up when the doctor arrived with the results and we sat and listened to what the doctor said, even though we didn't really understand that much. But it was confirmed that he had dislocated his knee and had slightly fractured his arm, but he would still need to wear a cast.

He was put back onto the wheelchair to get his cast done in another room so the rest of us just sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He was sharing the room with about 5 other people, because we couldn't afford his own room and he told us that didn't want to be alone.

After he left the room, Selina gathered us all up, "Me and Ivy are busy tonight. And someone has to watch over Ed. Bruce?"

"Sorry, me and Alfred have got a Wayne Enterprises thing that I've got to go to tonight. Jeremiah, can you?"

"Well," he played with his fingers, "to be honest with everyone, I don't want to. I barely know the guy, soooo yeah I'm out."

"So that leaves..." And everyone turned to me, "Oswald." Selina sighed to herself.

"I mean, I guess I can do it. I'm not busy." Ok, this was good. I can finally have my chance to try to explain to Ed that none of this was my fault. But what if he _still_ didn't believe me? 

So everyone agreed (Selina was very reluctant but she wouldn't explain why) that I would be taking care of Ed for tonight just as Ed was wheeled back in and put back onto his bed. We all sat outside as the everyone took turns to say goodbye. It seemed that Ed had fallen asleep yet again so everyone only whispered their goodbyes, as to not disturb him.

I called my mother to tell her that I wouldn't be coming home tonight, but it kept going to voicemail.

I tried to shove all of my negative thoughts into the deep end of my mind but it just kept coming back. No matter how hard I pushed them away, something inside me just told me that something bad had happened to her.

_No, she's probably still with her friends, or maybe she's at home, taking her beauty sleep. But she always picks up..._

I composed myself and calmed my mind. _You can't go on with life if your mind is racing your heart._ That's what she used to tell me every time I had a panic attack. 

I put my phone back in my suit pocket just as Bruce and Jeremiah left. 

I didn't want to disturb anyone so I tried to keep as quiet as I could as I opened the door and closed it.

My shoes made a bit of a noise on tiles but it wasn't that loud or disturbing... I think.

I neared Ed's bed and silently went and sat in the chair next to him.

Everything was quiet. I thought Ed was still sleeping when he suddenly said something, and I wasn't prepared for it. I nearly fell off my chair and I'm pretty sure I some of my soul had jumped out and floated away.

"Go away, Oswald." His eyes remained closed. How did he know it was me?

"H-How'd-" I clutched my heart, gasping.

"I know noone else except you that wears those type of shoes and the time between each step you take is delayed because of your limp," he stated. Woah, this kid was good, "Also, Selina told me."

Ah, so he _did_ know...


	14. I Don't Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Oswald telling the truth?

_Ed's pov_

_Present day_

"Go away, Oswald." I kept my eyes closed. I can't even look at the boy.

"Ed! Please listen to me! I swear I didn't ask Butch and Victor to do anything to you! Ed! I'm telling the truth! Please believe me!" he grabbed the railing of the bed and shook it, shaking the whole thing.

I took a deep breath to stop me from screaming, "Get away from me, Oswald." he let go and I could hear him taking a step back. My eyes remained closed.

"Okay, okay. But please, just listen to what I have to say!"

"Fine. You have five minutes." I grunted.

"Thank you! Look, I know that I said to you that I'd send Victor and Butch after you at school, but I didn't mean it! I was just trying to scare you!" I scoffed, "No, Ed, you have to believe me!"

I turned to him, "Do I, though?"

I had stumped him, "Yes? Maybe? I don't know! Just listen; You said yourself that the people that beat you up put a bag over your head, so how'd you possibly know it was Victor and Butch?" is this kid actually serious?

"Is that a confession?"

"W-What? No! Of course not!" I raised my eyebrows and stared at him like he was stupid, "Just answer the question!"

"I heard their voices. I knew it seemed familiar, but it was after they'd ran when I realized it was them."

"And you're _sure_ it was them?" oh my lord, will this kid stop asking stupid questions? "Well?"

You've got to be kidding me, "Yes. Yes! I'm 100% sure."

He looked away, something was bothering him, "What? Tell me! Don't just keep quiet!"

"Well, at school the next day, I noticed that both Victor's and Butch's hands were bruised."

Oh my god, does this kid have a brain? What kind of evidence do I need more to show him that it was Butch and Victor? Or was he just being stupid?

"But you probably already knew all of that, huh? As it seems like you had sent them to me in the first place."

"Ed! Come on! Why won't you just believe me!"

"So basically you're saying that the fact that _your_ goons went and beat me up not even five blocks away from your place was a coincidence?"

"Yes! L-Look, I know this seems a bit weird-"

"A bit?!"

"Okay, a lot weird and fishy, but I'm telling the truth! Why won't you just believe me?" he pulled at his hair and plonked himself back onto the chair.

"Well, you control the most feared group in school. Practically _everyone_ is terrified of you. And I kept annoying and bugging you the whole day, why _wouldn't_ you send them after me?"

"Because you're my friend!" he got a dry chuckle in response.

"Seriously? That's the excuse you went with?'

"It's true!" he was getting frustrated.

But... what if he's actually telling the truth?

No. Selina told me when I first came here that you shouldn't trust _anyone_ in Gotham. Not even your pets. So why should I believe a word Oswald is saying?

"Oh!" he got up.

"What?" I startled myself back to reality.

"You've got a look on your face. Doubt. You're not sure if I'm still lying or is actually telling the truth. Ed! I'm not!" he grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look him in the eye. I slapped his hands off and pushed him away.

I grabbed the remote next to me and held it in front of him, "You come near me one more time and I'll call the nurse. Final warning, Oswald." and he backed off, raising his hands in surrender.

I rested my thumb over the button and laid it on my lap, not letting go.

"Remember when you tripped me over and made me drop my lunch? Back when we were five? And that you felt so bad that you shared your lunch with me even though you were starving and that it was barely anything? Remember back then? Because I do. And I know you do too. That day, we became best friends. Why can't we be like that again?"

And now it was my time to be speechless.

"I had asked my mother to make two peanut and jelly sandwiches the morning after we sat on the swings in the rain so I could bring them to school and we could eat it at lunch together. One for me, and one for you."

I laughed, my face begging for a smile.

"What?"

"It's funny because I was making two pb&j sandwiches that same morning... Until I heard screaming and knew I had to leave Gotham. I wanted to say goodbye to you _so bad_. But I knew I couldn't. Not if I wanted to survive."

He stood back up and reached for my hand, "Why can't we be friends again?"

I looked at him, "I'm sorry, Oswald." and I pressed the button.

Within seconds, a nurse had appeared in front of me and Oswald was looking between the two of us like he'd been stabbed in the back.

"Please take him away." I was weak, and tired, and hungry. I needed to rest. And I couldn't do that if Oswald was here.

"N-No. Ed! C'mon, Ed!" he fought against the nurse, but she was too strong for him, "Ed! C'mon, man! We used to be best friends!" He was shouting and disturbing the other kids in the room, waking some of them up.

"Yeah..." I stared as him as he was dragged away and disappeared from view, "Used to."


	15. Back To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed goes back to school and Oswald's nowhere to be seen.

_Present Day_

_6 Days Later..._

It was finally time for Ed to be discharged.

They had already packed everything up and Bruce had settled any payments they had. Hmm, being friends with the rich kid wasn't so bad after all.

Selina was pushing Ed, who was in a wheelchair, outside as everyone waited in the limo. However, Oswald was nowhere to be seen.

Bruce opened the door and, with the help of Ivy, got Ed inside.

The car was soon back on the road and they all sat down and feasted on their 'lunch' (It was just the food in the car. So basically junk food).

"We've all got to go to school tomorrow. There's this book fest happening or something so the teachers will take attendance. Ed, you'll stay at my place whilst we're all at schoo-" Selina announced.

"No." Ed butt in.

"And- Wait what? What do you mean _no_?"

"I'm going to school tomorrow." everyone stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?!" everyone shouted all at once.

"Ok, now that was cool." Ivy whispered over to Selina.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine. And anyways, I love books!" Selina was shaking her head, eyes bulging out of their sockets, "Look, I've been cooped up in a room for nearly a week now. I wanna go outside, breathe fresh air, go back to normal, y'know? And, I actually can't believe I'm saying this but, I want to go back to school." everybody looked at each other, thinking, _Is this kid actually serious?_

And then Selina finally spoke, "Ok, fine." Ed broke into a massive grin, "But! You must always have one of us with you at all times. Deal?" she stuck her hand out.

Ed thought about it for a few seconds and made up his mind. He shook her hand, "Deal."

"Good. Now, everybody give me their schedules."

Ed got his out of his bag next to him, Selina had hers and Ivy's, and Bruce had his in his phone.

"I-I didn't bring mine..." Jeremiah scratched at the back of his neck.

"Don't worry Jeremiah, I took a picture of yours too." Bruce pulled out his phone and handed it over to Selina.

Selina looked over everyone's and made sure everything was ok, "You'll have two classes alone, History and Maths. But me and Bruce will be next door so I don't think there'll be any problems." she gave each of them their times and she made sure everyone knew where they had to go and when.

The car suddenly came to a stop and the small window rolled down, "We have arrived, Miss Kyle." Alfred watched us from the rear view mirror.

Everyone except Bruce got out and had planned to stay the night over at Selina's (She was very reluctant but she gave in... eventually).

_The next day..._

Ed clutched the crutch that Jeremiah had given to him the night before (He refused to tell them where he had got it from) under his left arm and, with the help from his friends, slowly made their way over to Gotham High.

They finally arrived and all of them could feel everybody's eyes on them as they passed through the hallways and to their lockers.

They all headed towards the tree and stopped in their tracks to see it covered by litter. There were tinfoil wrappers on the ground, empty juice boxes scattered around, and plastic thrown everywhere.

Ivy screamed and went to clean everything up, dropping all her books and bags.

"Somebody's been here." Jeremiah muttered to himself.

"Oswald's gonna be _pissed._ " Selina swore under her breath.

"Speaking of him, where _is_ he?" Bruce added. Ivy walked back over to them, after throwing everything into the bins and wiping her wet hands (From washing them, don't worry) on her dress. But, the others realised that, Bruce was right. Neither of them had seen Oswald ever since they stepped into the school and Ed hadn't seen the boy since the nurse dragged him away nearly a whole week ago.

But neither of them didn't have that long to think, as the bell rang.

Ed shared his first class with Jeremiah so the two of them headed over to their class as the others headed over to theirs.

Ed was a bit nervous to go inside as he would need to sit next to Oswald, but Oswald never came. Victor and Butch were there, but the boy was nowhere to be seen.

The rest of the day went by quite normally, if you could say so. Everything went as they usually did but Ed had this horrible feeling inside him, and it simply just wouldn't go away.

School eventually ended and the group got back together, huddling under the shade of the biggest tree in school.

"Have any of you seen Oswald, today?" Selina asked.

Everyone shook their heads. Neither had seen him all day.

"Hmm, that's weird. He's never missed a day of school..." Selina muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Maybe he's sick?" Jeremiah added.

"No... He would still come to school even if he had just got diagnosed with cancer."

"We should go check on him, see if he's doing alright." Ed piped up. Everyone agreed, so they all set off over to Oswald's place.

Selina sidled up next to Ed as he was behind and kept her voice low, "You sure about this, Ed?"

The other three were in front, talking among themselves, "Yeah, you don't have to worry so much, Selina." he nudged her shoulder.

They both broke into grins and started talking about their homework.

They finally arrived at the front of the apartment complex and Bruce and Selina helped Ed up the stairs. It was slow work, but they progressed. They were halfway through when they heard someone scream.

"Oswald." Edward swore under his breath.

They slowly got up the stairs faster.

They got to Oswald's floor and found the front door thrown wide open.

Ivy ran to see what happened as the others caught up to her, "Oswal-" and everyone felt the world stop.

"Oh. My. God."


	16. Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something weird going on with Oswald's life. But what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update, I didn't know what to write... heh...

_Oswald's pov_

_Two Days Earlier..._

I haven't seen Ed ever since that nurse dragged me out of the hospital. I never bothered to go back and see how he was doing. I was scared, and still am, to be honest. Ok, I admit it, I'm a coward. A coward in a three piece suit.

I never got to confront Butch and Victor to make them pay for what they did to Ed. I mean, look at me. And now look at them. They'd knock me out within seconds. They're the ones that beat people up. Not me. They have the strength. Not me. I just watch. I'm a man of words. I can't actually do anything. Also, I'm 14. And they're 15.

I heard from the others as they were walking past me that Ed was getting discharged tomorrow. Good for him, I guess.

Ivy had invited me to come but I said no. It seemed that Ed didn't tell them what happened. But I'm pretty sure Selina told the others about me 'ordering' Butch and Victor to go beat him up. And I guess they believed it because now only Ivy would talk to me. She believes me. Well, I think she does. She knows what Butch and Victor can do but... I don't know.

I don't really know what to feel. The best I can explain is... empty? Emotion and feelings are complex. Not really my kind of thing. So should I feel grateful? Worried? Sad? Relieved? I-I don't know.

Jerome wasn't at school today (luckily) but I kept feeling like I was being watched. He hasn't tried to kidnap me nor Ed ever since, he did... But every time I caught him staring at me, he always had this creepy ass smile on his face. It was terrifying.

But I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and caught Tabitha Galavan, the most feared girl in school, staring at me, and watched as she took a knife out of her bag and cut her finger, drawing a line on her neck with the blood that seeped out. The whole time, not breaking eye contact with me. Freaked out, I faced back in front and saw that her brother, Theo Galavan, was also watching me. He smiled at me before dropping it and turned back to the teacher. What the heck?

But what was more weird was the fact that the both of them (Especially Tabitha) seemed to be in all my classes. I'm pretty sure I only had Tabitha for Biology and Theo for Geography. Oh well, maybe I wasn't paying attention and never noticed that they were there...?

I've been avoiding the others a lot. Like, during lunch, instead of sitting under the tree like I usually did, I'd just get my lunch and eat it at my locker. From what I know, nobody really cared. I mean, noone's invited me to sit with them again. So I guess they'd just forgot about me. And they certainly seem happier.

I've completely abandoned Butch and Victor. I'd seen Butch hanging out with the Galavans lately, so it seems that he's already moved on pretty quickly. Not that I care. And as for Victor, I have no idea. I just see him at school sometimes.

News spread around school that I'd abandoned my goons and was practically all alone. So, since then I've been thrown against lockers, been forced to eat dog shit and this one Science nerd called Strange or something (I'd ordered Butch to beat him up for not picking up my pencil when I dropped it, like two years ago), put my head in the toilet after he peed in it. He hadn't bothered to flush it before sinking my face in it.

But, and not that many people know this about me, I'm very skilled with makeup. I help my mother get ready to go out with her friends like, three times a week so I've learned a few things. And so, I'd go home all bruised and battered and then come to school the next day looking all fine and dandy. Yeah, it kinda makes me dead meat, but oh well.

Like I said, I'd kinda abandoned the others and, in return, they'd completely abandoned me. But Ivy still managed to talk to me every day. She says hello to me as she passes me at my lockers every morning and she's also my partner in Chemistry so, she kinda has to, for that part.

_The Next Day..._

The day went by normally... I think. Well, quite a few things happened, actually.

This one kid and his friends poured boiling hot water on my head in the morning as I was gathering my books. I was in a load of pain but I managed to not show any emotion, because I knew that's only what they wanted. But I also caught the others watching me, just standing there. Ivy made a gesture to move but Selina caught her and dragged her away. The rest of them just kept watching, not bothering at all to help me.

And then, during lunch, as I went to put my books back in my locker, a dead rat fell out and I screamed. Everyone mocked me for the rest of the day. But I ignored them. I was used to it.

Tabitha kept staring at me in every class and Theo tripped me over as I was running during Track and I fell and landed on my face. And, 'coincidentally', someone had managed to take a picture just as my face smashed into the ground and that was all everyone could talk about for the rest of the day, including the dead rat incident.

I was sat on the floor, leaning against my locker, eating my peanut butter and jelly sandwich during lunch when I recognized the others' shoes. I looked up as they passed by and waved at them, but they all ignored me. Just like they usually do. But Ivy waved back. And then Selina grabbed her arm and put it down. Ivy looked back, watching me, and I gave her a small smile but Selina butt in again and they all suddenly started walking faster.

Ed's coming out of the hospital after school, I think. I'm pretty sure the others are gonna get him as he doesn't really have 'family'.

_The Next Day... Again_

I woke up stinking of sweat and urine (I arrived home, took a quick shower and went to bed. I guess I didn't get the smell of pee off) and I straight away went inside the shower. I washed myself thoroughly this time and made sure all you could smell was strawberries.

I picked out a green suit with a black overcoat and got dressed. I was applying some makeup on my bruises when I heard something come through the door.

I got up and grabbed my cane, going to check what had happened.

I looked around, opened the door and looked in the hallways, but nobody was there. I was about to go back in my room, thinking it was just some stupid prank when I noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Someone had left a note.

I picked it up, shut the door and went back inside my room, dropping myself onto my bed before opening the small slip of paper.

_Meet me at the old abandoned playground. You know which one I'm talking about._

_-Edward Nygma_

I still had roughly 50 minutes before the first bell rang and the playground was around 8 minutes away. And from there, the school was still quite near. I'd still have time left.

But, something felt wrong. Something inside me told myself that it wasn't from Ed.

But what if it was? and I was just overthinking it?

_But how could have Ed have gotten away so quickly? He just got out of the hospital, remember?_

True... But he could've asked Selina. She's as fast as a cat. I've seen her.

I'll go. Just in case it actually is Ed. Maybe he's thought about what I said and 'forgives' me? Maybe everything will go back to the way it was before.

And so, I gathered up my things and made sure I had everything I needed for the day. I made myself a pb and j sandwich for lunch, and made another one for Ed just in case he wanted one. But, if he doesn't, I can easily finish the two.

When I arrived there, noone was in sight. Had Ed tricked me?

But still, I went nearer just in case he was actually there and I just couldn't see him, and caught sight of something on one of the swings. It seemed like, a piece of paper and... a phone?

I quickened my pace and snatched the piece of paper before the wind could blow it away.

_Watch the video_

_-G_

The note wasn't from Ed. Goddamn it, why didn't I believe my gut?! I thought of just abandoning it and going to school, but my curiosity got the best of me. 

I picked up the phone that had held the paper down and clicked play on the video. 

I felt all the breath in my lungs leave and I dropped the phone, cracking the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15/2/2020 edit: I've been really busy and I've been racking my brain for ideas but it's gone blank and I'm so so so sorry for such a long wait for the next chapter I promise you I'll upload it soon.


End file.
